Sonic boom Halloween
by Miamccar
Summary: Follow the boom gang in their Halloween special. (Sorry I'm bad at summaries XD)
1. Chapter 1

A fox boy no older than 12 was walking in the forest alone during the night. As he was walking, he heard rustles in the bushes

"He-Hello?" The boy cried out. Then out of the bushes, came out a guy with a chainsaw!

"Wait, why did he have a chainsaw?" The boom gang was around a campfire as the sun goes down.

"Because he's a murderer Knuckles." Tails said defending his story.

"And how did this story been told if the boy was alone?" Amy asked sitting Indian style.

"Well...ya you're right." Tails said realizing that his story was bad.

"Come on guys, it's Halloween night we should get into the spirit. Now, it's Sticks turn for a story." Sonic said.

"Hm let's see what scary story? *Snapped fingers* I got one!"

(Play "Pokemon Old Chateau theme for mood")

"In the deep of "Thornbush" lives a beast that said to lived hundreds of years. Many survivors says that it's a wolf with trees, others says that it's a mutant hedgehog but everyone called it "The were beast". The were beast can blend in the trees, its roar can leave you spineless, if you stare in its white empty eyes you will face your greatest fears. To this day, the were beast waits patiently for the next victim. Oh my god." Sticks whispered with terror in her eyes.

"W-What? What is it?" Tails asked hiding behind his tails.

"The were beast is behind us!" Everyone screamed like bloody murder. Tails covered his eyes, Knuckles dug underground and Amy jumped in Sonic's arms. Sticks laughed so hard that tears form

"Oh man. That was so funny!" Sticks continue laughing, Sonic blushed as Amy got up.

"That wasn't funny!" Amy yelled at still laughing badger.

"Knuckles, it's safe to come up now." Tails yelled through the hole that Knuckles dug.

"I don't trust anyone." Knuckles said with echos still digging deeper.

"Cool story Sticks. How did you thought that?" Sonic asked.

"Oh I didn't made it up. Recently my grandpa told me that and it's real he said but *Gets closer* he's nuts." Sticks whispered. Knuckles jumped up the tunnel

"They kicked me out." He informed.

"How about we go to Thornbush. It's 20 minutes away from here." Sticks said pointing ahead.

"After all it's Halloween." Tails said.

* * *

The gang arrived the entrance of the forest

"On second thought, how about we come back during day?" Tails trying to hide scare in his voice.

"Why are you 5 doing here?" They looked up to see Shadow sitting on a tree branch

"Shadow? Why are you during here?" Sonic asked before Shadow landed on the ground.

"I live here. Now you answer my question." Shadow demanded.

"Well we're trying to find the were beast, stick in the mud." Sticks explained got close to his face.

"Again with the "were beast" look I've been living in these woods for 14 years and I haven't seen it." As he said that, a howl was heard from the distance.

"Shouldn't unevolved wolves live in the mountains?" Amy asked everyone. (If you're asking what are unevolved? Well they're normal animals that can't fully evolve like Mobians can't talk nor act like them. Like Balto in "Sonic and Pokemon platinum adventures" which you can check out)

"Shouldn't you be at the village in case Eggman shows up?" Shadow asked sweating trying to push them away.

"What's wrong? Scared of a wolf?" Amy asked.

"No! _Hold it, why am I worried about these jokes? A little nightmare won't hurt._ " He hid a smile to not let them see.

"Actually, you can go in the forest and I'll guide all of you." Shadow insist.

"Do you think we could trust you after you did to us in the past?" Amy asked with her arms crossed.

"You're right Ames. I think we could go without you." Everyone went in the dark woods.

"We been walking for a half hour. Do we know where we are?" Amy asked brushing the spider webs off her hair.

"I could check." Tails winded up his two tails then went up.

"*Scream* Did you saw that tree just moved?!" Sticks pointed a still tree with vines around it.

"I didn't think trees can move the last time I checked." Knuckles commented.

"Hey Tails, how's the weather up there?" Sonic asked.

"Looks normal. Hey I could see my house from here." A tree branch swung to Tails "I could see a branch!" It hits Tails making him fall.

"I got him!" Knuckles caught Tails before he could hit the ground. Branches, roots and vines became to rise up surrounding the boom gang.

"I told you that the plants will rise!" Sticks shouted before everyone got ready. A vine went to the right then throw a familiar hedgehog to the gang.

"Shadow?" Everyone shouted. They hear laughter from the plants and being controlled like sock puppets

"Watch yourself. Don't fall on the mud. You must the new victims in town." The vines sang

"What's that sound? Is someone moving around?" Tails asked looking around.

"Sit down for a spell, you don't look so well." The branches sang.

"Wait a minute! I feel great! Just leave yourself to fate. You might just hang around." The root sang.

"It's too late. We got to give nightmares." The wind whispered.

"Just try to relax. It's the forest of thorns!" Everyone started running at this point in all direction.

"Oh I remember the screams. Shivers down your spines whoa-Ohhhh.

"I'm getting out of here!" Sticks shouted surfing a tree trunk.

"No need to shout, my dear no-Oooh!" The vines said.

"Who will go to the swamp below?" The wind asked.

"Trouble is a-bubbling in the brew." Shadow slipped on the mud leaving a bruise on his right side but gets up and continue running.

"While you're down there, Were beast will give you good advice." The branches sang.

"He'll know what to do. You just tell him BOO!" A snake scared Sonic making him jumped on Knuckles' arms Scooby-doo style.

"He will put the voodoo. In a stew I'm telling you!" Tails got his tails stuck on vines. Before Shadow spin dash the vines freeing Tails.

"It's like a movie! A horror movie show. Like a horror movie show!" Amy hit the roots with her hammer like whack-a-mole before the gang met up.

"This is weird." Sonic commented.

"It's much worse than I feared!" Shadow said showing fear.

"I'll close my eyes and make it disappear." Tails wished.

"This is strange!" Sonic, Knuckles and Tails said together.

"It ain't no shadow canyons!" The roots sang.

"You just tell Were beast, you got cold feet!" Everyone huddled together with Knuckles holding them.

"There goes the sun; here comes the night. Somebody turn on the lights. Somebody tell me that fate has been kind!"

"You can't go out! You are out of your mind!" A giant root rise up going down, Knuckles shield the gang as the root goes down. But felt nothing, the vines grabbed everyone's ankles hanging them upside-down from the ground. They saw branches and the leftover vines going to a jet black, tall wolf like hedgehog. Its skinny legs are made out of bark, its back have tree branches. It have glowing yellow eyes with black pupils and a long snout. It slammed the dirt ground then roared on the gang with the branches spiked up.

 **Sorry for cliff hanger but I'm steamed out. This is the first time I wrote from a song then rewrite it. And the song used from "The brave little toaster" and the song is called "It's like a B movie" which I don't own the song nor the Boom characters. Also, the were beast was inspired by both the werehog and the beast from chapter 1 of "Over the garden wall". I'll get part 2 up shortly. Hope you enjoy and leave a review ;3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow 100 views I got nothing to say but thanks and enjoy this final chapter ;3**

The heroes was hanging from the ground as they stare at the Were beast as its growls.

"It's real! So my grandpa wasn't nuts. I wonder if he's around?" Sticks questions.

"Why do you care about that now?" Amy asked trying to untie the knots from her ankles. Tails tried to grab his enerbeam watch from the ground, Knuckles tries to punch the vines, and Sonic swing around. The were beast turned to Shadow surprised that he isn't trying to escape like the rest.

"Boy. It's me, Shadow." Shadow spoke calmly. The were beast tilt its head in confusion.

"I'm sorry that we leaved you those many years. Heck I wouldn't blame you if you remember me."

"What is he doing?" Tails asked watching with everyone.

"But please. Let us go." Shadow reached out his arm to the were beast as if he wants to hear his voice. The beast walked closer to Shadow

"Good boy." The black hedgehog said with a soft smile and looks like he was about to cry. The beast lifts its paw like a dog wants to shake, but only to slams it to the ground then its yellow eyes turned pure white staring at Shadow. Shadow's pupils decreased, having pure fear in his face and then screamed.

"We got to do something!" Sonic shouted to the others while swinging around.

"I got a plan. Link each other's arms." Everyone did so "Now we swing to the left then right like swinging a pendent." The were beast turned to them to get punched in the jaw, letting go of the vines. Everyone hit the dirt ground then run away with Knuckles carrying Shadow. The beast saw a giant gash on its side of its mouth then heals. In his yellow eyes saw the trees and the mobians that are running away. It howled then run towards them.

"Look, a cobblestone cabin ahead!" Amy informed then everyone rushed in the house, then locking the doors and windows. The were beast came out, breathed out from running. It looks around but can't see the boom gang nor the cabin. It huffed in frustration then saw lights and hear screams from a nearby village. It smiles then run to the village. Everyone was looking around the house while Shadow was laying on the couch.

"I think this is Shadow's house. See." Tails pointed a framed photo of younger Shadow smiling but without the red stripes, the golden rings were not around his wrists, had green eyes and had white cloth was on his arms and had a brown scarf around his neck. With him was a yellow female hedgehog with blue eyes and wearing a blue dress. On the middle was an unevolved grey wolf-dog wearing a collar.

"Shadow being happy? That's very rare to see." Sonic commented.

"Hey guys. Look what I found." Knuckles put an old book on a metal table.

"What is it?" Amy asked Knuckles.

"I can't read remember?" Tails opened the book to see drawings of the were beast and writing in ink.

"Day 1: I learned that the new form can't see through stone, brick any other texture only wood. So if you want to hide from him then hide behind a large stone." Tails read out loud.

"That explains why it didn't found us in here." Sticks pointed out.

"Day 19: The beast can control plants, vines and roots. My theory is that it's a forest spirit and using a normal animal as its host."

"You mean that thing was a normal animal that was cursed?" Sonic questioned.

"Day 30: The beast can hear fear or screaming at 20 miles."

"Oh no. The village is in trouble! It's the holiday of fear!" Sticks shouted.

"Calm down Sticks, we'll know what's this thing's weakness is." Amy said to calm her down.

"Day 50: The only way to kill him is to stab it quickly before he'll heals. I'm sorry..." Seeing teardrops smeared the page.

"Day ?: Who ever founds this, please follow these methods. The beast has grown stronger tonight and this could be my last night. I, Shadow the hedgehog will finally set him free from the curse. I'm so sorry Mar-" There was ink smeared the final page.

"*Sniff* It's fresh. He must have caught off surprised about two hours ago." Sticks informed.

"So he wrote this in case he dies and to find survivors." Everyone turned to Shadow still laying on the couch motionless and breathing heavily.

"We need to get back to the village." Everyone ran off with Shadow and the book towards the village.

At the village, everyone was running in every direction to get away from the rampaging beast. The wolf-hog hybrid saw Dave the intern at the Meh burger cleaning the tables. It ran towards him with white eyes

"Sorry, I'm on my break." Dave said before pulling out his gameboy leaving the beast confused.

"Hey female dog!" Sonic spin dash into the beast's side making it hit a stone house.

"Whatever." Dave said while playing his game.

"Just follow the others Dave!" Sonic shouted then Dave walked to where the villagers are with the boom gang safely take them to another village. The were-beast got up seeing the opened wound as it's heals. Sonic got into a fight stance as the beast smiles. From under Sonic was thorns growing from the ground.

"How come it can't be Roses?" The blue hedgehog dodged almost every thorn with a few scratches on his skin. He used his enerbeam to tie the beast's tree legs together making him fall on the ground. But, the thorns grabbed his foot unable to move. The beast got out of the trap then stare at Sonic with his white eyes.

Sonic woke up to the smell of smoke, he got to see that the village was on fire. At the middle was a robot snake with a glass dome on his head.

"Lyric?!" Sonic shouted out that got Lyric's attention.

"Ah, it's the blue rat himself. Nice to see the fireworks isn't it?" Lyric hissed. Sonic rushed to the snake but stopped by a boomerang almost hitting his face. He looked to see his friends with the mind control devices that controlled Shadow.

"No..." He whispered as everyone attacked.

Meanwhile in another village. The villagers were still shaking up.

"That wasn't easy but at least we got everyone out." Perci said to the boom gang. The mayor had terror in his eyes

"Oh no. Did the mayor got it?" Amy asked.

"Nah, he's always like this when the village is destroyed. But Shadow doesn't look good." They see that Shadow laying on a hospital bed looking up motionless.

"I wonder how's Sonic is doing?" Tails asked concerned. They heard a howl from all the way to the village.

"I'm not waiting to find out. Perci can you watch Shadow?" The boom gang left towards their village.

"Yes leave me with the 'Ultimate life form'." Perci looked back at Shadow now turned to another way.

* * *

They got there in a few minutes, they saw Sonic laying on the ground with roots grabbing his foot.

"Sonic!" They rushed to him but stopped by the Were beast growling ready. Knuckles used his earthquake punch but doesn't effect it at all. The beast smirked as more thorns grew on the ground. Thorns caught Amy, Knuckles and Tails then the Were beast showed their nightmares.

Knuckles has the fear of being alone in Angel island.

Tails has the fear of the destruction of the village from his inventions.

Amy has the fear that Sonic regretting her love towards him.

"Guys!" Sticks shouted to her friends getting the Were beast's attention.

"I-I'm not afraid of you!" Sticks shouted with her boomerang on her hand. The beast ran to her as she runs to a roof of a house. Before the Were beast could do anything, fire shot on it. It turned to see a red robot with a flamethrower on its hand.

"Go burnbot! Burn that dog!" Eggman demanded from the egg mobile with Orbot and Cubot. The beast looked at it then the thorns grabbed it hitting the robot to the ground over and over.

"Was that your plan Eggman?" Sticks asked.

"Kind of. Now it's your chance, here." Eggman gave her a axe

"Thanks Eggy." Sticks thanked before running up a thorn.

 _"Everyone is counting you. Use your ways in the wild!"_ She ran down with the axe screaming her wild call. She jumped as the beast turns its head. In slow-motion then in normal speed, the beast swallowed her whole.

"Oh..." Eggman said with Cubot and Orbot with their mouths open. The beast growled then stepped back as if something is wrong inside. It howled, then a bright wave hits the area before hitting the dirt now can't wake up. Everyone got out of their nightmare seeing the thorns wither away.

"What happened?" Sonic asked rubbing his head.

"Wait where's Sticks?" They saw her boomerang right next to the beast's mouth.

"No..." Tears fall on Amy's cheeks, Sonic hugged her to comfort her. Tails had tears forming with Knuckles' hand on the fox's shoulder. Shadow appeared with chaos control to see the Were beast's body

 _"Sorry boy..."_ Then something in the beast's stomach moved getting everyone's attention. The stomach burst by an axe, Sticks screams with green slime all over her.

"I have been reborn!" Everyone said "Eww" and Shadow hold his mouth to not throw up.

"Oh ya." She went back in to grab a wolf-dog with green slime on her arms looking around.

"I found him inside with vines on him." The wolf-dog jumped down shaking off the slime off his fur then ran to Shadow.

"Balto!" Shadow shouted as Balto tackled him to the ground licking his face.

"It's good to see you, my friend." Shadow said.

(Play "Forward, Oneiroi" from Over the garden wall. )

The sun came up as the villagers came back to their homes. Both Shadow and Balto was walking away.

"Hey Shads." Sonic called out making Shadow turn.

"Thanks for the tips. You're not a stick in the mud as we think." Shadow looked at his fur seeing it was full of mud. He had a crack smirk then back to his usual frown then walked to his home.

"This was the weirdest Halloween ever." Tails commented.

"I don't know, green suits me very well." Sticks said still covered in the slime.

"Green isn't your color girlfriend." Amy commented.

"So, how was your Halloween?" Knuckles asked Perci.

"Very weird got to say." Perci said.

"I wonder what we'll do for next Halloween?" Sonic asked with a smirk.

 **I hope you like this story. Question: What Halloween costume are you going to dress? Mine will be Perci :3 have a good season :)**


End file.
